Winter linger
by Flames on Water
Summary: It was just the end of christmas and my brother wanted to open his presents from me. So I let him. I had told him that I would be outside on the porch if he needs me, It was just me thinking in my head, With only the winter air around me. WARNING: this may not make any sense if you have not red the Giver, but read at own risk!


SOOOO sorry I haven't been posting or been heard from. I was away for 7 weeks and well didn't have a laptop, and no wifi. And I have been working on this for so long! SO enjoy!

It was just the end of christmas and my brother wanted to open his presents from me. So I let him. I had told him that I would be outside on the porch if he needs me, It was just me thinking in my head, with only the winter air around me.

Till I saw a body in the snow.

I don't know why I ran to the body. But it looked dead, when I reached the body, it was a boy and a….a BABY!?

Both of them looked like they had frostbite, or namoya. I called for my parents.

"MOM DAD!" I yelled "COME HERE!" both of the boys had cracked lips, and that pale look of exposure.

They were as good as dead.

I soon heard the crunch of snow, my dad had picked up the older boy, and I the baby.

"Do you think they came from the butopia?" I asked my dad. He only grunted.

We never spoke of the tall cities. The villages outside them, only though of the people there as snobs and day dreamers. So most looked down on them.

For they knew no emotion, no work, not even their mothers. Making someone go through labor only to have their child taken away and never know who you were. Just sickens me.

My mother would tell me stories of what life was like when the cities would allow you to come and go as you pleased.

She would tell me of how you would be able to walk among animals of all sorts. My mother even told me she got to ride a animal with spirit and speed. She said she got to walk among them.

But ever since the government became corrupt. The gates closed, and the animals were terminated.

My mother had told me that she and my grandmother had left the cities in search of a place of hope. She had died two years ago.

But right now my mind was focused on these boys, I would ask them about their past as soon as we helped them.

o0o0o0oo0o

I don't know why I sat next to the boys, but I just thought that if they woke up they would be frightened by us.

Now that I could see their faces, the older boy looked about 14 or 15. The baby was definitely 2 years old.

But why a baby? Where they running from someone?

"mmm" instantly my head snapped to the older boys direction. The older one seemed to have made the noise.

"G-Gabe?" he whispered, the boy's eyes were still closed. It looked like his eye lids where weights he could never lift, even if he tried hard enough.

"Shh" I soothed "You're safe now and out of the cold"

His eyes flickered now, I only caught a glimpse of the color of his till they were fully open. At first I though his eyes to be deep blue, not soft green. He had smoky brown hair with little hints of gold.

He was wide awake now and staring at me. He looked star struck, but why?

"Hello" I said, he kept staring. "I'm Hazel"

"Oh ummm….Jonas" He said "Could you tell me where I am?"

When he asked the question, it startled me. But if he was on the run then maybe I should tell him.

"You're in the mountains, Jonas" His face lit up with joy and cried out "WE DID IT!"

In an instint my hand was over his mouth. My brother and parents where asleep, there was no way I was gonna wake them!

"Would you keep your voice down! My family is trying to sleep" Which I said harsher than I wanted.

"I am terribly sorry do you have a apple?" He asked, why was he so energetic? Did he have ADHD?

"I'll get you an apple" I started "But can I ask you one more question?" He nodded "are you running from the butopia?"

The room was quiet for a long long time, till a little "yes" came from his mouth.

My jaw dropped open. A real human being escaped from the wretched cities! If they found them, the boys would be killed.

"Y-your f-form the butopia….." I was starstruck, how ever he got out, he could have died.

"Hazel can you get the food you feed babies?"

HE HAD A BABY WITH HIM AND HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FEED IT!? !?

"Forget the apple, i'll get milk for him" And off I ran to the kitchen.

0o00o0o0o

Pretty soon Jonas was blabbering on and on about his (dangerous and horrible) journey.

What a cry baby

He can't even say the slang version of half the of the words he's using.

I mean like what a classy boy!

"Hazel" Jonas said in a funny way "Care to get me a new tunic please"

WHO THAT HELL USES THE WORD TUNIC ANY MORE!?

"You mean a shirt right?"

"No a tunic"

"Are you that stupid, its called a shirt!"

"Use persion of languages please!"

"And you can go to hell with your tea and crumpets you moron!"

"What a moron?"

He's kidding right? He's never heard swear words?! What is he a old man?!

'Sigh' "You're a useless peice of crap"

I stormed out of the guest room in a huff.

Did I just hear him yell 'let's talk more tomorrow!'

How dumb is this guy!?

0o00o0o0o0o

Next morning was the worst alarm clock in the history of alarm clocks.

THAT BABY! I SWEAR I'LL KILL IT!

"MOM get that thing to shut up!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"

I got out of bed, walked to the guest room. Opened the door. And yell.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!?"

"Morning Hazel" Jonas said while holding Gabe.

His back was facing me, so as soon as he put Gabe in his makeshift crib (still back facing me)

"So Hazel what will be for the morning….." The second he turned around his face went pink.

"What? what is it?" I asked confused, but he kept staring at me. Eyes wide and face turning from pink to red.

I looked down and realized what he was staring at. My . Or what was under it.

I screamed, and instantly a slap sound came right after it. Leaving Jonas on the ground with a red mark on his face.

"I hate you" I screamed and ran down the hall to my room. I spent the whole day in there.

o0o0o0o

Tored the end of the day, A knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Jonas"

"Go away" I said. Obviously he didn't cause he came into my room five minutes later.

"I said go away!" I said without looking at him "Can't you leave a girl in privacy?!"

I was getting angrier and angrier, why just why couldn't he leave me alone!?

"Hazel look I apologize for looking at you" Jonas said "I know i'm not from around here so plea….!"

"You talk way too much you know that classy boy" He was trying to comprehend what just happened "And if you were thats stupid you shouldn't know what the hell a kiss is!"

OMG WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT!? HE ISN'T EVEN A GOOD KISSER ?!# #$%

"So now that, that's over. Get. Out." Ironically he just stood there like a moron would stand there.

I was so done with him.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU JERK!" I screeched, by now he was bolting to the door.

o0o0o0o0o

By dinner I was drained from screaming and yelling.

What ever was on the stove smelled delicious. It was like sweet honey, mixed with a causal hint of cinnamon and chicken, not surprising if you asked me. But the smell was alway too good to be true.

I just couldn't wait to dig into the meal! Till Jonas came out of the kitchen instead of my mother!?

WHAT WAS HE DOING IN THE KITCHEN!?

"Why hello Hazel. I see you have forgiven me yes?" Jonas said just way way too casual.

I swear he gets on my nerves. What a classy boy.

"So you're not going to have tea and crumpets? Quite shocking if you ask me" I replied a little too sassy. Not that he will care or notice. "You know what i'll be in my room so Fuck off! "

And just as I reached my bedroom door I heard a "Hazel wait" behind me.

He never gave up now did he.

"Hazel I came to say I apologize, for my behaviour this morning. And well…." Jonas faded off. Obviously looking for words.

Now that I realized it I was kinda being rude to him since he got here.

And it only took one step forward from Jonas to change my mind.

Why was he getting closer!? Why did he have a blank look in his eyes?!

"Jonas?" I said nervously taking a step back "Jonas if you think this is funny it's not! So st…..JONAS!" I screamed.

He was on top of me. HE WAS ON TOP OF ME! RAPE RAPE!

"Jonas what the hell do you think you're doing!?" I hissed, was it just me or was his mouth moving closer?!

"Jonas look, I don't know why you're doing this and I-mph~!"

HE WAS KISSING ME, LIKE FULL BLOWN KISSING. WTF!? #$%^&*

as soon as he pulled away he whispered "I never kissed anyone like that before"

"Jonas" I said, that was way too high! "get off me"

He was so weird. But why just why would he kiss me!? I don't want a boyfriend!

"Well let's never talk about this" I said "And not do anything stupid after!"

00o0o0o0o0

It was weeks after the kiss. and for some apparent reason I wanted to kiss him again!

Why I kept thinking just why? He's from some messed up city, and besides he was only staying for 5 more days.

If I could forget that moment each time we looked at each other, I would. SO WHY DID IT POP INTO MY BRAIN! #$%^&^# ?

It was 11:56 pm right now and everyone was asleep. I couldn't(Ironically)so I went out into the winter night air.

I don't know how long it had been, but I felt like someone was watching me. It's the creepiest feeling thing in the world.

0o0o0o0o0

Jonas's perspective:

She was so beautiful, but at the same time a mystery of emotions.

I had wondered if she felt the same when she kissed me, and maybe I was wrong. But there was this feeling. A feeling I hadn't had since I said goodbye to Fiona.

Well actually that was a lie. My last glimpse of her was all I got for a goodbye.

But Hazel, she had something about her that enchanted him. He couldn't explain it, but he need her, wanted her.

So when he kissed her like that weeks ago, it was the feeling that made something he wasn't.

But he kept watching her, and that feeling was begging for him to consume her. He just held back.

0o0o0o0o0

Hazel's perspective:

Jonas? why was he here?

Probably stalking her.

"Jonas I don't want to talk" but he stared and just said something that shocked me in place.

"Hazel i'm sorry but…...I love you" she had no idea who leaned into who but next thing she knew. His body was pressed against hers, all she could do was submit to him.

After a little they pulled apart. Breath heavy. They went inside and slept in there rooms for morning.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! and sorry if it left on a cliff hanger. But I didn't know where to stop! so SOOOO SORRY!

BUT for a update warning on When I see you! IMA BE POSTING SOON!

Lifetime: Bout time you posted

Flames: What you talkin bout!?

Lifetime: oh please everyone has been waiting for months now, at least let them have a spoiler on the next chapter.

Flames: then that will ruin the surprise!

Lifetime: will if it where my story then I would let them have a sneak peek!

Flames: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHES INSANE! AND DIE IN HELL LIFETIME!

Lifetime: Fine but dying in hell would not be pleasant

Flames: whatever

SEE YA!


End file.
